Jalor district
Jalor District (Hindi/Rajasthani: जालोर ज़िला) is a district of Rajasthan state in western India. The city of Jalore is the administrative headquarters of the district. The district has an area of (3.11 percent of Rajasthan's area), and a population of 1,448,486 (2001 census), with a population density of 136 persons per square kilometre. Geography The district is bounded on the northwest by Barmer District, on the northeast by Pali District, on the southeast by Sirohi District, and by Banaskantha District of Gujarat state on the southwest. The total area of the district is . The altitude is 268 mts, latitude is 25.22 N and longitude is 72.58 E. The main river of the district is Sukri, a tributary of Luni river. Administrative set-up Thre are five sub-units Ahore, Jalore, Bhinmal, Raniwara and Sanchore. Jalore, Ahore, Bhinmal, Raniwara, Sanchore, Sayala, Bagoda and Chitalwana are tehsils and Bhadrajun have Sub-Tehsil Office. There are seven Panchayat Samitis including Jalore, Bhinmal,Akoli and Sayala. There are 767 revenue villages in the district grouped under 264 Gram Panchayat villages. Three Municipalities are situated at Jalore, Bhinmal and Sanchore. Political set up Jalore-Sirohi is one joint one parliamentary constituency. Buta Singh won three times from this parliamentary constituency . There are five legislative assembly areas namely Jalore, Ahore, Bhinmal, Raniwara and Sanchore. Economy The economy of district is mainly based on agriculture and animal husbandry. The oilseeds specially mustard oil seed is predominant crop. Wheat, bajra, kharif pulses, barley, jowar and seasmum are other produces. Of late some mineral based industries are set up based on mineral available from local mines. The main minerals produced are: Gypsum, limestone, bajari, murram, granite, and graded flourite. There is no large and medium size industry in the district. The main small scale industries are :granite slabs and tiles, marble cutting and polishing, mustard seed crushing, skimmed milk powder, butter and ghee, handloom cloth, leather shoes (mojari). There are four industrial areas in the district. In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Jalor one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the twelve districts in Rajasthan currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Infrastructure Electricity There are two sub grid stations of 220 KV at Jalore and Bhinmal. The district receives power from Dewari grid station in Udaipur District. Almost all villages of the district are electrified. A small area is irrigated from water of Jawai dam. The main source of irrigation continues to be wells. Over exploitation of ground water has meant that farmers have to dig deeper. Sanchore tehsil will get water from Narmada canal project when completed. Transport National Highway no 15 (Bhatinda-Kandla) passes through the district. The total road length in the district is about . The district is connected by broad gauge railway line of North Western Railway. Samadari-Bhildi branch line passes through the district connecting Jalore and Bhinmal towns. There are 15 railway stations and of railway line in the district. The nearest airport is Jodhpur. There is also an air strip at village Noon about from Jalore town. Demographics According to the 2011 census has a population of 1,830,151 , roughly equal to the nation of Kosovo or the US state of Nebraska. This gives it a ranking of 260th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 26.31 %. Jalor has a sex ratio of 951 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 55.58 %. Climate The minimum and maximum temperatures of the district are 4 degrees and 50 degrees Celsius respectively. The average rainfall is 412 mm. The climate of district is dry and with extremes. Wildlife Indian Wild Ass, a rare member of Indian Wildlife seems to be increasing in numbers and extending its range from Little Rann of Kutch in the neighboring Indian State of Gujarat, where the world's last population of this subspecies had got confined to in recent years, and has gradually started moving out and colonizing Greater Rann of Kutch also extending into the neighboring State of Rajasthan in the bordering villages in Jalore district bordering the Rann of Kutch in Gujarat. Gujarat's supposed monopoly over this sub-species, also referred to as Khur (Equus hemionus khur) has thus been broken. Within Rajasthan it has started making its presence felt in Khejariali and its neighbourhood where a 60 km2 area was transferred to the Rajasthan Forest Department by the revenue authorities in 2007. At this place Rebaris (camel and sheep breeders) live in the Prosopis juliflora jungles in the company of chinkaras, hyenas, common fox, desert cat and wolf etc.Wild Ass sighted in Rajasthan villages along Gujarat; by Sunny Sebastian; Sep 13, 2009; The Hindu, India's National Newspaper External links * Jalore district Official Website References Category:Districts of Rajasthan Category:Jalore district